28 January 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-01-28 ;Comments *Peel mentions Andy Kershaw will be coming back from Texas and will present his show on Thursday. *Peel mentions he will be going to Edinburgh, Scotland next week on his DJ roadshow. *Peel says he doesn't play many soul records, because of the availability of getting them and the appalling lyrics, but then plays a soul record from Jimmy Lewis. *Peel says he never understands why some people like Tom Waits after mentioning the artists featured on NME's Big Four compilation single. *Peel mentions he and his children like electro hip hop after a listener requested him to play a track from M.C. Chill, but Peel says that he hasn't got a copy to play. *Peel plays a track from a Zimbabwean all female country & western band called the Family Singers. *Peel mentions playing a track from Girlie And Jomo of the 1970 reggae Loch Ness compilation album two weeks ago and had listeners requesting to play it again, which he does. Sessions *Workforce #2. Recorded: 1986-01-05. Broadcast: 13 January 1986 *Chills #1. Recorded: 1985-11-12. Broadcast: 25 November 1985 Tracklisting * ]]Ausgang: Fat Vigilante (LP - Manipulate) FM :(JP: 'I wish this LP included some words of wisdom about Ausgang, they seem to be around for quite some time, but I don't remember being that good, that's from the LP Manipulate which is on FM records, Fat Vigilante is the title of that and a good cover as well, sleeve by Vanessa Johnson, which depicts a couple of people establishing a close interpersonal relationship but tastefully') *Upsetters: Waap You Waa (v/a 3 x LP - The Upsetter Box Set) Trojan *Sheriff Jack: We're Gonna Be In Love (12" - Let's Be Nonchalant) Midnight Music *Workforce: Say It Again (session) *Chills: Rolling Man (session) *Mighty Sparrow: Invade South Africa (LP - A Touch Of Class) B's *Wedding Present: Once More (7") Reception *Bloodsport: Agent (7" - On Ice) Quiet *Freddy McKay: Tribal Inna Yard (LP - Tribal Inna Yard) Move *Laibach: Vade Retro (LP - Nova Akropola) Cherry Red *Chills: Night Of Chill Blue (session) *Jimmy Lewis: It Ain't What's On The Woman (LP - Totally Involved) Hotlanta :(JP: 'Do any of you hipsters out there know what has become of Jimmy Lewis?, I should really like to know') *Mekons: Beaten And Broken (12" - Crime And Punishment) Sin Record Company *Jesus And Mary Chain: Some Candy Talking (v/a 7" - NME's Big Four) New Musical Express *Workforce: Rope Dancer (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: I Love You Because (You Look Like Jim Reeves) (LP - Back In The D.H.S.S.) Probe Plus *Admiral Tibet: Leave People Business (7") Techniques *Ups And Downs: The Perfect Crime (7") Basketcase *Jackie Brenston: My Real Gone Rocket (v/a 9 x LP Box Set - Sun Records - The Blues Years 1950-1956) Sun Record Company *Chills: Brave Words (session) *Family Singers: Tarira Nguva (v/a LP - Take Cover! - Zimbabwe Hits) Discafrique :(JP: 'Well I go further than that actually, the first feminist African country and western choir') *Miracle Legion: The Backyard (7") Making Waves *Girlie And Jomo: African Meeting (v/a LP - Loch Ness Monster) Trojan :(JP: 'What a wonderful record it is to be sure, don't write asking me to get hold of it, I simply have no idea at all') *S/Z: Terrified Of Soap (7" shared with Last Few Days - Ritual: Magnetic North) Touch *Pablo Lubadika Porthos: Osuki Wapi (LP - Pablo! Pablo!) Globe Style *Chills: Wet Blanket (session) *Minor Threat: Straight Edge (LP - Minor Threat) Dischord *Mighty Diamonds: Back Weh Mafia (LP - Ice On Fire) Virgin *Workforce: Cut To Pleasure (session) *Hüsker Dü: Won't Change (v/a LP - A Diamond Hidden In The Mouth Of A Corpse) Giorno Poetry Systems File ;Name *020A-B0744XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:59:29 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B744/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library